


Anna's Good Boy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anna having Cas make porn videos for her, Bottom Castiel, CasAnna, Castiel and Anna are siblings, Cock Slut Castiel, College Student Anna, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domme Anna, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Gags, Human AU, M/M, Name Calling, Pegging, Riding, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Castiel, Teen Castiel, Top Anna, mentioned Cas/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna loves coming home during break but what she loves the most is how good her little brother is for her and how he followers her orders to the letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna's Good Boy

Anna grinned at her little brother, taking in the way the ball-gag filled his mouth, as she patted him on the head. “We don’t want anyone downstairs to hear you moaning, do we?” because she fully planned on fucking Castiel into the mattress until he was sobbing for release.

Castiel shook his head in response.

“Good boy.” She moved away, “Get back on your belly and  _no touching yourself_.”

Anna slipped off the bed, reached over to grab her harness and stepped into it. Her fingers easily moved over the straps and secured it to herself as her hand gripped the thick girth of the dildo attachment.

It would leave Castiel gaping when she was done fucking him. The long and thick dildo had caught her eye and she’d known it would be perfect for Castiel.

Her little brother _always_ seemed to respond best to a thicker toy when she was fucking his ass.

The mattress dipped slightly with her weight as she moved up to where Castiel was sprawled out on his belly. She paused, “Hands and knees, Cas.” It was a better position for fucking and she loved the way he trembled trying to stay in position for her while she was ramming him from behind.

Immediately Castiel complied as Anna picked up the lube and checked her earlier prep job. She slipped lube slick fingers into Castiel easily and pumped them a few times, watching the way his hole flexed around her, as his fingers curled in the sheets.

Anna removed her fingers and slicked up the dildo, stroking it and shifting on her knees to get closer. She pressed her hand on Castiel’s back and used her knees to knock his further apart.

“You’re always so pretty like this, Cas. Always eager for your big sister to fuck your greedy little hole, aren’t you?”

She knew he couldn’t respond with the gag shoved in his mouth as she pressed the head of the dildo against his hole and started to push inside. The head of the toy popped past the tight ring of muscle and started to sink inside, stretching his rim, as the purple dildo began to fill Castiel up.

“Do you like this? Like knowing our parents are hosting their annual party downstairs while you’re up here about to get fucked by your big sister?” she spread Castiel’s cheeks and watched the dildo disappearing inside Castiel’s ass. “You love being my little slut, don’t you Cas?”

He groaned lowly into his gag in response.

“Yeah. I know you do. You can’t wait until I come back to visit. No one fucks you like I can.” She thought of the videos she had ordered Castiel to make and send to her. She was sent countless videos of her young brother getting his ass pounded by older men with relatively impressive cocks.

Anna knew Castiel was just the kind of teenager who would attract older men like flies to honey and she wasn’t disappointed with the four to five videos of him getting his ass used that she received every single week while she was gone.

She didn’t care how he’d gotten those encounters filmed or where he went to find older men to fuck his ass. The only thing she cared about was Castiel following her instructions and sending her the videos of him being her good, slutty little boy and taking cock like a pro.

Anna snapped her hips forward and grinned when Castiel jolted at suddenly having the entire dildo buried in his hole. Her hips pressed up against his plump ass and her hands trailed over his naked skin.

“You’re always so good for me. So good at taking whatever I give you.”

She lazily rolled her hips back and slammed back inside causing Castiel to release another groan. Anna moved one of her hands up to knot her fingers in the thick, dark strands of Castiel’s hair. She shoved his face into the mattress and started to snap her hips forward quickly.

The mattress creaked underneath them and Anna could hear Castiel’s muffled moans escaping each time to buried herself back in his hole. Her hips smacked against his ass and the ring of skin hitting skin echoed in the room.

In the background she could barely hear the music and muffled conversation on the first floor.

“Fuck, Cas.” Anna breathed as Castiel shoved himself back into her thrusts as best he could. “You’re such a little cockslut. Love having my fake cock fucking you, don’t you?”

Anna tugged on Castiel’s hair and listened to the sounds threatening to escape him as she continued to drive her hips forward. She shoved him harder into the mattress, working her hips forward and relishing the way Castiel started to tremble underneath her.

“I’m not stopping until you come untouched.”

She lost track of how long she fucked Castiel, alternating speed and strength of her thrusts, until Castiel’s muffled sounds of pleasure seemed to get harsher. Anna watched the way his fingers clenched around the sheets and how he’d moved on to just taking it instead of attempting to fuck himself back on her fake cock.

“Gotta come, Cas. Not going to stop.”

Anna snapped her hips forward quicker and quicker, angling her strokes, until Castiel seemed to seize up. Without stopping she fucked him through his orgasm and for a few minutes after before moving back.

Her eyes locked on where the purple dildo slid back out of Castiel’s now gaping hole. “You’re gaping. Did you like that?” Anna watched him collapse on the sheets, panting into his gag and shuddering. “Come on, Cas. Roll over. It’s my turn and I know you know how to use that talented mouth of yours.”

Without bothering to remove her strap-on Anna moved up to the head of the bed so she could grip the headboard once Castiel had rolled over. He dropped his gag to the side as Anna lowered herself.

Using the headboard Anna moaned softly as Castiel’s tongue moved over her hesitantly. She was already aroused from fucking Castiel and listening to his pleasured sounds. “Fuck, Cas. I love your mouth.”

Her eye lashes fluttered and her cheeks flushed with pleasure as Castiel pressed up against her clit. The sensation had her working her hips quicker, greedy to reach her orgasm, as she rode Castiel’s face.

“Ohhhh.” Anna’s mouth fell open and her fingers tightened as she moved quicker, grinding down and groaning. She was mindful of letting him up for air but as she got closer and closer, Castiel’s hands gripping her thighs, she focused on getting off. “Ohhh Cas fuck ohhh yes yes right there yes.”

Her orgasm slammed into her as warmth pooled in her gut and pleasure lit up her nerves, stealing her breath and her ability to think beyond it. With shaky legs she managed to move off of Castiel’s face and ended up sprawled out on the mattress.

Anna spread her legs out and tugging on Castiel wordlessly she got him to move down the bed, between her legs and once more his mouth moved over her. Her mouth worked and her breathing hitched as his tongue pressed against her sensitive clit.

“Yes. Oh yes yes yes.” Her hand found its way to Castiel’s hair and held him in place as her legs trembled and her heels dug into the mattress. “Feels so good. Ohhhhhh!” Anna’s second orgasm had her going limp as below them someone laughed loudly. “Give me a moment.” She managed with a wrecked voice, “I’ll fuck you through another orgasm.”

Castiel continued to lap at her clit obediently as she moaned softly and her muscles twitched under her skin as pleasure curled inside her.

“Maybe we’ll get one of those drunk men downstairs up here and I can see you get your slutty hole fucked in person. Would you like that? Like some big, strong older man to use you in front of your sister?”

Big blue eyes blinked at her as Castiel’s tongue paused and in a rough voice he answered, “Whatever you want, Anna.” The power the words gave her had Anna grinning as she shoved his face back between her eyes.

“I’ll find you one, Cas. I want you to show me what a good little slutty whore you can be when you’re taking cock.”


End file.
